Forbidden Existence
by Exodia-Ishtal
Summary: For the sake of the world she wasn't supposed to live. Sealed by the Millenium Items she was thought gone, baned into the Shadow Realm for eternity. But you can't change destiny, and her's was, is and will be to decide between light and darkness.
1. The Beginning of a Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters neither am I making money of this fanfiction.  
  
This is my first fanfiction I've ever wrote so don't go hard on me ,okay?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning Of A Journey  
  
A young lady was sitting on the floor waiting for her brother, she knew the routine and yet she feared it every morning since she was five the usual place the usual time the usual pain.  
  
"Ah, I see your already here Exodia!" a man's voice said with false cheeriness.  
  
The lady on the floor gritted her teeth: "Yes brother"  
  
"I am sorry to disappoint you Exodia but I cannot teach you the Shadow games today because we have a high visitor today, the pharaoh himself will be coming to make a deal with our small Emirate of Bahrain. He will be arriving shortly, I expect you to be at the dinning hall. Oh yes and don't forget to dress well!"  
  
The man slipped out of the doorway and walked away, letting Exodia by herself. "I would rather spend the day in the Shadow Realm then have a pharaoh as a guest!" She murmured as she stood up.  
  
She was 15 years old and tall and slender, the slender part was actually because her brother's idea of fun was to torture her and not give her any food, her skin was pale and her black hair had a wired shimmer of green to it. Shaking her head franticly she made her way to her room. She quickly changed and jogged down to the dinning room. She barley had a chance to sit down when her brother announced the arrival of Pharaoh Yami and his sixth priests.  
  
"By all Gods!" Exodia thought "Seven of those wired Egyptians and all of them have a Millennium Item! This is just asking for trouble!"  
  
She was interrupted in her thoughts when her brother addressed her: "Exodia will you please bow down before the pharaoh?"  
  
"No" she thought but did, I mean you never know when they might want to us those Millennium Items do you?  
  
She had a closer look at Yami: He was about two years older then she was and had spiky black, red and gold hair. He also was a bit shorter then her. He was also wearing some sort of puzzle around his neck, witch was one of the legendary millennium Items.  
  
She already knew witch matters where going to be discussed, the King of Thieves himself had been seen in the area. Well more then just seen he had murdered her sister Rea.  
  
If she ever met him in person and lived long enough to tell him she would thank him for that. Why? Because her sister once squealed on her when she tried to run away...  
  
"There are some matters I wanted to discuss alone with you Abduhla." The pharaoh said to her brother.  
  
Exodia picked up the hint and removed herself from the table. She went outside and nearly tripped over her own feet because standing by the wall was the King of Thieves and he was holding a knife.  
  
As soon he noticed her he plunged foreword to stab her without knowing what she was doing Exodia grabbed the blade of the knife with one hand.  
  
To Bakura's surprise she didn't even twitch that was unusual most Princesses cry when they just saw a knife. But not with her, she just stood there holding the knife and starring into his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing foolish woman!" Bakura growled.  
  
"Not wasting my time trying to kill someone who's not worth it." She answered without a trace of a feeling.  
  
She let go of the knife. They heard voices in the distant. With a growl Bakura turned and hid in the shadows just as her brother and the pharaoh entered. "Sister to whom were you talking to?"  
  
Bakura gripped his knife tight he knew that she was about to spill the beans and that he was going to haft to fight for his life to get out of the palace.  
  
"I was just thinking out loud that maybe Bakura has left the country." Exodia said with a little smile. Her brother was satisfied with that answer and left but Yami stayed.  
  
"Where did you get those cuts on your hand?"  
  
"I... ähm was just..." she was cut of when one of the priest called out to Yami that the were heading back to Egypt soon.  
  
While the priest talked to Yami, Exodia quickly slipped away and headed towards where Bakura was hiding.  
  
"Hey tomb robber!" she whispered  
  
"Yes" Bakura answered coolly.  
  
"Do you think you can get out of the palace and off the island this night?" Exodia asked firmly. Surprised by the question and especial from who it was coming from he answered slowly: "Yes"  
  
"Good" she said "because your not leaving here alone I'm coming with, meet me where you tried to kill me earlier."  
  
"Why?" Bakura asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Let's say I have my reasons and I forgot, thanks for killing my sister." And with that she walked away. 


	2. Staying with you

Thanks to every one who read my story! I'm sorry about the paragraphs but it was the first time I uploaded a story and I was to excited to notice that it was hard to read. Anyways this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy the second chapter! R+R!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
It was night and Bakura was waiting for Exodia. He not quite sure about what he was supposed to think of this. She could easily be luring him into a trap.  
  
But if that where so, why didn't she just tell her brother that he was around this morning and be done with it? Maybe she really did want to run away but what for? Bakura was driven from his thoughts when Exodia stepped out of the doorway wearing a black cloak.  
  
As she came closer he noticed that a dagger was sticking out of her left shoulder.  
  
"Ähm, you got a dagger..." Bakura began but was interrupted by Exodia: "Yes, yes I know! How stupid do you think I am?!?"  
  
Bakura lifted an eyebrow "Having a dagger stuck in your left shoulder and not taking it out I would declare you very stupid."  
  
She growled: "Do you think I did that on purpose? That damned brother of mine!"  
  
"Wait a minute! You didn't...?"  
  
"Yes I did, so what? I killed my brother. Well, everyone's going to blame you for it anyway! Oh, and they are going to blame you for kidnapping me too."  
  
Bakura who was shocked by the news and was starting to fear her a bit so all he could get out was: "Why?"  
  
She shock her head while pulling out the knife: "Non of your business. He got what he deserved. And you don't by chance have a piece of cloth with, do you?"  
  
Bakura took of his Shirt and gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks" she mumbled and tied it under her arm. "That'll help with the bleeding."  
  
He looked at her shoulder and sighed: "I hate to say it but with that wound I don't think your up to running away."  
  
Exodia's eyes grew wide: "Are you insane! My brother could have stabbed me in the heart and I'd be still up to running away! Just because of that little cut I am not missing the chance of my life to get out of this place! And if your not helping me I'll, I'll, well I don't know what I will do but it definitely won't be nice."  
  
"Okay, okay! Then follow me!" He led her to a small hole in the wall, and crawled through.  
  
Exodia turned around and looked at the garden, she had spent most of her time here hiding and wondering why she had to be tortured, why she had to be the one that everyone wanted dead.  
  
"Well, they didn't succeed." She thought bitterly and followed Bakura. "even though I had nothing to live for, nothing to hold on to, I lived. I survived even when I lost to my brother in the Shadow Games. Even when he made me play a Penalty Game, I lived. But why? No one else has survived a Penalty Game except me. I guess that's why I'm scared of myself, I have powers and those powers are unpredictable..."  
  
"Exodia? Are you still alive?" Bakura stopped her thoughts.  
  
"What? Oh yes, I am. Don't worry you can't get rid of me that easily!"  
  
Bakura grinned slightly "Okay, here's the plan: We are going to go into the city and steal one of the fishing boats, with them we are going to sail over to Arabia and from there you're on your own, all right?"  
  
Exodia shook her head: "No, I want to stay with you. I know this might seem a bit odd but I don't have a place to go to when I'm in Arabia. All I've ever wanted was to get out of that prison and start a new life. Too just leave all the pain and sadness behind. Forgetting that to start a new life one must be willing to leave the old one behind and forget the pain and exactly that, I cannot."  
  
She smiled slightly. It was a sad smile but her eyes where sparkling like the night sky. Bakura felt a lump form in his throat but for some reason he couldn't say no so he simply nodded and led the way into the city.  
  
All the way he was thinking about what she had said: "Why would someone who had basically all that they needed want to run away from it? And what was the whole story about the pain and sadness? Did she really have a dark side to her and if so how dark is it? How powerful is she and if she had the power to take over the world would she? Would she maybe take over the world with..." he never finished that thought because the heard yelling in the distance.  
  
"I hate to say it tomb robber, but I think we've got a problem. A very big problem!"  
  
"You mean, that they found out that your brother is dead?"  
  
Exodia nodded: "Yep and they are coming to get us or actually to be exact, you and when the find you they'll find me and take me back so what do you do in situation like this?"  
  
"Er... fight?"  
  
"Wrong! Except if you can fight off about 50 guards and the whole island witch I doubt that you can. The correct thing to do would be to... RUN!!!" she cried and dashed forward but came back.  
  
"I don't know the way" she said with an innocent smile.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes: "Follow me, baka"  
  
And off they ran. Luckily the reached the heaven with out further interference but it would only take a short while before the guards reached the city and woke everybody up.  
  
Exodia quickly slid into one of the fishing boats. "Hurry up" she hissed and Bakura practically jumped in. Exodia cut the rope and of the went.  
  
She slumped down into the boat. "I could die! I've never run that fast in my hole life!"  
  
"Well if your going to stay with me, get used to it!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't say I couldn't get used to it! I just said that I've never run that fast in my life. Anyway I would rather be running that waiting two hours for us to reach the other shore."  
  
Both of them fell silent. The only noise they could hear were the waves as they splashed against the small fishing boat.  
  
"You know, I was wondering why out of all the people in the world, you trusted me? I mean really who would trust a tomb robber?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I... I don't know." Exodia answered she was starring down at the ocean.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean I don't know why I trusted and still trust you. Let me put it this way if I hadn't left that place tonight I'd be dead in about two weeks. And I guess it was just pure instinct."  
  
She still wasn't looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Why would you die in two weeks?" He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer, he figured that it had to do with her brother.  
  
A tear drop rolled down her cheek: "All I know is that I would have been killed in 13 days, on my sixteenth birthday." 


	3. Desert Sand and Pyramids

Exodia: I'm back! So are you ready to bow down before your future ruler, mortals?  
  
Bakura: You stole my line, baka!  
  
Exodia: So what? I'm thievish. ^_^  
  
Bakura: Let my guess you stole that nice eraser from your friend today.  
  
Exodia: No, today it was the pencil of my enemy!!!!  
  
Malik: She's worse then you Bakura...  
  
Bakura: Yeah, she even says that she owns Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Exodia: Damn! I forgot the disclaimer on the last two chapters!!!!!  
  
Malik: You're _really_ intelligent aren't you? Now they're going to sue you. ^_^  
  
Exodia: Okay, I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! I just forgot the disclaimers the last few times. PLEASE don't sue me. *chibi eyes*  
  
Malik: Let's hope It'll work...  
  
Bakura: Let's hope it doesn't or else we're stuck with her...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
They had reached the other shore and climbed out of the boat. Exodia was feeling dizzy and stumbled out of the boat landing head first in the sand. She quickly stood back up so that Bakura didn't have time to ask what happened.  
  
"Nice to have soiled ground under your feet again isn't it?" she joked. Smiling she brushed of the sand from her shoulders.  
  
"Where are we headed now?"  
  
"Back too Egypt." Bakura answered.  
  
"Okay, in witch direction is it?" She looked around hopelessly "Uhm, I was never good in geography..."  
  
"What can you actually do?"  
  
"Well I speak three languages, Egyptian, Hebraic and Arabic. I can fight believe it or not..."  
  
"I'll take the not" He murmured.  
  
She gave a wicked smile: "Oh yeah? Then wait and see."  
  
With out any forewarning she pulled out a dagger that she hid under her cloak.  
  
Bakura snorted: "You don't stand a chance in hell"  
  
"So? We aren't in hell we are on earth."  
  
He pulled out his knife: "Fine"  
  
He felt kind of stupid I mean did she really think she had enough skill to face him? The King of Thieves? But then again there was something in her eyes an odd sparkle, no it wasn't a sparkle it was more like looking into a black cloud of swivelling mist, mixing with the dark emerald green, like if something else was becoming a part of her, like if she was getting powers so forceful they could kill some one with just a stare... It took all of his willpower to look away, because it was pure and simply hypnotising.  
  
She charged forward leaving the tomb robber enough time to elegantly step aside.  
  
"I thought you said you were good?" Bakura teased and cornered her against the boat.  
  
"I said I could fight nothing more, nothing less." She smiled weakly.  
  
He put his dagger against her throat: "You know if we were in a real fight you'd be dead."  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not" and with that she kicked him fiercely into his stomach knocking the air out of Bakura. He was so shocked by the sudden movement that he dropped his knife and fell down.  
  
Exodia bent down and smiled: "Not so high and mighty anymore, are we?"  
  
The dark clouds had disappeared from her eyes. He coughed a bit and muttered annoyed: "Beaten by a woman."  
  
She held out her hand: "I'll keep it a secret if you'll teach me how to rob tombs. Deal?"  
  
Bakura picked himself up: "Do I have a choice?" and the shuck hands.  
  
"Egypt watch out!" she joked "The King of Thieves and Exodia are coming!"  
  
Bakura thought for a moment and then shuddered: "We can't let them know that your a woman or else you'll become the Queen of Thieves."  
  
"What?" she asked "Am I not good enough? But yeah I agree, I'll keep my cloak on and let the people guess who I am."  
  
A few day later at the palace of Pharaoh Yami  
  
"What do you mean?" The Pharaoh shouted at the messenger.  
  
"Well Sheikh Abduhla has been badly injured and Princess Exodia kidnapped." The messenger responded fearfully, I mean it wasn't his fault was it?  
  
"How badly?" One of the priests asked.  
  
"His right arm has been cut off. But luckily we stopped the bleeding in time."  
  
Every one fell silent, if Abduhla hadn't survived there would have been no one left to take over the throne except a two year old child.  
  
The Royal Family had had many death cases in the past few years. Most of them dyeing of madness.  
  
"The Sheikh wishes to leave the island and stay at the palace of the Pharaoh for a few months because he believes that the attack came from one of his guards or possibly even the tomb robber Bakura, and that he'll feel saver here." The messenger continued.  
  
"Granted" the Pharaoh said and sat back in his chair.  
  
He had only been the Pharaoh for a few weeks because of the sudden death of his father Akunamun and already the were complications. First the person he was going to marry, the oldest living sister, Rea, of the Sheikh got killed by Bakura, then the other option was Exodia, who he was more found of the Rea anyway even though he only never met them both personally, but she got kidnapped from Bakura too. You'd think he was doing it on purpose...  
  
"Can you tell if she's...?" He began asking Isis the holder of the Millennium Tauk.  
  
"No" she answered swiftly "I can't tell if she's alive or not, I never could."  
  
Back in the desert  
  
"Why do the fight back!" Exodia exclaimed while she was watching the blood roll down her arm. It wasn't anything serious just a cut.  
  
"You do know that stealing food is illegal, don't you?" Bakura questioned her.  
  
"Of course! It's just if the didn't fight back they would still be alive and breathing!" she answered pointing to the dead bodies laying on the ground. "Oh well, not my life."  
  
She nibbled on the piece of bread she had in her hand. "They were talking about someone being buried in the next few weeks, do you know who that would be?"  
  
"You don't know?" Bakura asked surprised "The old Pharaoh dyed about two month ago! But the tomb wasn't quite done jet so the had to wait before they could start the burial ceremony."  
  
"There's something to rob." She said mind absent.  
  
It had been two months since she had been "kidnapped" or the more correct term would be ran away, witch nobody knew of course. She had, had her nicest birthday ever because her brother wasn't around to torture her. She had learned how to through knifes witch Bakura regretted teaching her now. And she had killed uhm.. none so far, Bakura did all the killing. To say the truth this was the best time in her life.  
  
"I'm tired!" she yawned and walked over to where she had put her blanket, witch was as far as possible from where Bakura was going to be sleeping. She laid down and immediately dozed of.  
  
"Wired" Bakura thought as he watched her curl under the blanket like a kitten. "She is very pretty and jet something dark lurks behind her eyes. Cruel and deadly and jet kind and protective. An unsolved puzzle. Wait, what am I thinking!"  
  
He waked him self over his head. "I must be going insane! Even though she is right in one point, robbing the tomb of the old Pharaoh would be good. Since no one else has been in there to take something."  
  
He sat there a long time not thinking of anything specific.  
  
Not noticing Exodia whimpering in her sleep because of the nightmare she was having, because of the vision of her past, laying broken on the floor crying because of the pain of being separated from her soul. A pain that's still there. A body without a soul but still alive. Still fighting against her inner demon, still fighting against her inner angel.  
  
Still fighting for her soul.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Exodia: Well nothing more to say except is you mortals out there have any ideas and if you don't well I all ways like Reviews!  
  
Malik: why do you call the mortals? You're one of them!  
  
Exodia: That's what you think... ^___^ 


End file.
